harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Syriusz Black III
|śmierć = 18 czerwca 1996 roku |krew = Czysta |tytuł = Zbieg |podpis = mały|100px|lewo |pseudonim = * Łapa * Wąchacz * Stubby Boardman * Szkarada |płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |oczy = Szare |włosy = Czarne |rodzina = * * * * * * Narcyza Malfoy * Andromeda Tonks * Pollux Black * Irma Crabbe * Arcturus Black II * Melania Macmillan * Alphard Black * Elladora Black * Druella Rosier * Cygnus Black * * * Harry James Potter * |animag = Duży, czarny pies |różdżka = Nieznany rdzeń, drewno oraz długość |dom = Gryffindor |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor *** Huncwoci * Zakon Feniksa * Ród Blacków * Azkaban |aktor = * Gary Oldman * James Walters * Rohan Gotobed }} Syriusz Black III (ur. 3 listopada 1959 roku; zm. 18 czerwca 1996 w Departamencie Tajemnic w Sali Śmierci) — czarodziej czystej krwi. Syn Oriona i Walburgi Blacków oraz starszy brat Regulusa Arkturusa Blacka, który w późniejszym czasie został śmierciożercą. Chociaż był spadkobiercą domu Blacków, Syriusz nie zgadzał się z poglądami rodziny na temat czystości krwi i złamał tradycję, kiedy został przydzielony do Gryffindoru zamiast do Slytherinu w Hogwarcie – Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, do której uczęszczał od 1971 do 1978 r. Wówczas jego relacje z rodziną pogorszyły się, zyskał za to przyjaźń z Jamesem Potterem, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Czterech przyjaciół, znanych również pod nazwą Huncwoci, wstąpiło do Zakonu Feniksa, aby walczyć przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi oraz jego śmierciożercom podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Syriusz przy okazji został ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Pottera oraz został poproszony, by stał się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy rodziny Potterów. Jednak uznał to za zbyt oczywiste i Strażnikiem Tajemnicy został Glizdogon, który potajemnie wstąpił w szeregi śmierciożerców. Pettigrew wyjawił miejsce pobytu Potterów Czarnemu Panu, a Syriusz poprzysiągł mu zemstę. Przebiegły Peter uwikłał Syriusza nie tylko w zdradzenie Lily i Jamesa Potterów, lecz także w zabójstwo na nim samym oraz dwunastu mugolach, których zabił Peter Pettigrew podczas ucieczki. Syriusz został zesłany do Azkabanu właśnie przez intrygę Glizdogona. Po dwunastu latach udało mu się uciec. Był oficjalnie jedyną osobą, której się udało tego dokonać. Syriusz zdemaskował Glizdogona i udowodnił swoją niewinność z pomocą starego przyjaciela – Remusa Lupina oraz Harry'ego. Po powrocie Lorda Voldemorta w 1995r., Syriusz powrócił do Zakonu. Został zabity przez swoją kuzynkę Bellatriks Lestrange, gdy próbował obronić Harry'ego podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ponownie pojawił się na chwilę, wraz z Jamesem, Lily i Remusem w 1998 r., dzięki Kamieniowi Wskrzeszenia kiedy Harry chciał oddać się w ręce Voldemorta. Biografia Dzieciństwo Syriusz Black urodził się 3 listopada 1959 roku w Londynie. Imię odziedziczył po pradziadku, który zmarł siedem lat przed narodzinami prawnuka. Syriusz był synem Oriona i Walburgi oraz starszym, o dwa lata, bratem Regulusa Arkturusa. Jego brat zmarł po tym, jak zwrócił się przeciw Lordowi Voldemortowi w 1979 roku, próbując zniszczyć jeden z jego Horkruksów. Rodzicom nie udało się wpoić pierworodnemu synowi rodowych wartości. Syriusz otwarcie gardził poglądami wygłaszanymi przez większość rodów czarodziejów czystej krwi, a dodatkowo podżegała go do tego jedna z kuzynek, o sześć lat starsza Andromeda Black, która, podobnie jak Syriusz, uznawana była za czarną owcę w rodzinie. Rodzina Black'ów mocno propagowała ideę czystości krwi, nie chcieli współpracować z mugolami, mugolakami i zdrajcami krwi. Nalegali, aby ich członkowie rodziny pobierali się tylko w godnych szacunku klasach czystej krwi; z powodu tych przekonań byli zmuszeni poślubić swoich kuzynów. Syriusz odrzucił te wartości, prowadząc do konfliktu z rodziną. Kiedy jego kuzynki Bellatriks i Narcyza zawarły związki małżeńskie czystej krwi, odpowiednio z Rudolfem Lestrange i Lucjuszem Malfoyem, Syriusz gardził nimi. Jego ulubiona kuzynka, Andromeda, została wydziedziczona przez rodzinę jako "zdrajca krwi", gdy poślubiła Teda Tonks'a, czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia. W wakacje 1971 roku Syriusz otrzymał list informujący o przyjęciu go do Hogwartu – Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dwa miesiące później jedenastolatek po raz pierwszy wsiadł do ekspresu Londyn – Hogwart. Lata w Hogwarcie mały|Młody Syriusz|lewo Już pierwszego dnia spędzonego w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Syriusz rozczarował swoją rodzinę, gdy Tiara przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru zamiast do Slytherinu, jak wszystkich członków rodu Blacków od wielu pokoleń. Siedząca tamtego wieczoru przy stole Ślizgonów Narcyza Black musiała być rozczarowana przydziałem kuzyna, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry Andromedy, która prawdopodobnie pochwalała niezależność Syriusza, jako że sama miała w najbliższym czasie zdradzić rodzinę i wyjść za mąż za mugolaka. Sam Syriusz niespecjalnie przejął się swoim przydziałem i otwarcie demonstrował niechęć do Domu Węża oraz do poglądów wygłaszanych przez jego członków. Na znak buntu nastoletni Syriusz zadbał o to, by jego domowa sypialnia była wypełniona gryfońskimi proporczykami, by zrobić na złość swoim rodzicom, oraz typowo mugolskimi plakatami dziewcząt w skąpych kostiumach kąpielowych czy motocykli. mały Syriusz szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma Gryfonami, z którymi w ciągu kolejnych lat bardzo się związał. Z jednym z nich, Jamesem Potterem, nawiązał niemal braterską więź. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nauki w Hogwarcie Syriusz, James oraz Peter odkryli sekret, który skrywał ich przyjaciel Remus Lupin. Każdy z chłopców został nielegalnym animagiem, aby móc wspierać Remusa podczas comiesięcznych przemian w wilkołaka. Animagiczną postacią Syriusza był potężny, czarny pies, dlatego przyjaciele zaczęli nazywać go Łapą. Stworzyli także Mapę Huncwotów, która pozwalała im zobaczyć, gdzie w danym czasie przebywali wszyscy w zamku, co ułatwiało im skradanie się i unikanie nauczycieli. mały|266px|lewo Podczas pobytu w szkole Syriusz wraz z Jamesem byli niezmiernie popularni. Nauczyciele szanowali ich inteligencję i zdolności, wobec zachowania mieli jednak uzasadnione zastrzeżenia. Jak to zauważył Rubeus Hagrid, byli to poprzednicy Freda i George'a Weasleyów na tronie największych rozrabiaków Hogwartu. Wśród żeńskiej części uczniowskiej populacji Hogwartu, Syriusz wzbudzał zrozumiały zachwyt swoją nonszalancką elegancją i urokiem. mały|220x220px|Syriusz z Jamesem znęcający się nad Snape'em Popularność Syriusza nie była jednak powszechna. Wcześniej narodziła się wzajemna nienawiść pomiędzy Jamesem Potterem i Severusem Snape'em. Syriusz aktywnie wspierał Jamesa przez pokazywanie Severusowi swojej wyższości, tym samym wzbudził w Ślizgonie odrazę do końca życia. Syriusz osądził Snape'a jako "małego ekscentryka, który był wpatrzony w czarną magię" od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie, chociaż nie mógł tego wywnioskować z ich pierwszego spotkania. Syriusz i James dokuczali Snape'owi na wiele sposobów. Podczas oglądania jednego ze wspomnień Severusa w Myślodsiewni Harry zobaczył, jak Syriusz i James dręczyli go tylko dlatego, że było im nudno. Syriusz próbował to usprawiedliwić poprzez zwrócenie uwagi, że on i James mieli wtedy tylko 15 lat (co Harry ostro skomentował, "Ja mam 15 lat!"), jednak przyznał się, że on i James byli "małymi, aroganckimi głupkami" i nie był dumny ze swojego zachowania''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). mały|lewo|Syriusz jako uczeń. Nienawiść pomiędzy Syriuszem a Snape'em osiągnęła swój punkt kulminacyjny, kiedy Syriusz w ramach głupiego kawału poinformował Snape'a, jak dostać się do tunelu pod Wierzbą Bijącą wiodącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ślizgon nie wiedział, że Lupin był tam zamykany podczas swoich transformacji w wilkołaka i gdy zobaczył pewnego wieczoru, przed pełnią księżyca, jak pani Pomfrey prowadzi Lupina w tamtym kierunku, poszedł za nimi. James był zmuszony go ratować. Syriusz tłumaczył swój czyn tym, że on jedynie powiedział Snape'owi o tunelu to, co tamten chciał wiedzieć, chociaż pominął kluczowe informacje. Jednocześnie miał pretensje, bo "służył Snape'owi pomocą". Niechęć Snape'a do Syriusza nigdy nie zniknęła. W wieku szesnastu lat, Syriusz w końcu odciął się od rodziny i schronił u Jamesa i jego rodziców. Oburzona Walburga wypaliła imię najstarszego syna z drzewa rodziny. Alphard, wujek Syriusza i brat Walburgi, lubił swojego siostrzeńca i zostawił mu po śmierci wielki spadek, przez co siostra wypaliła również i jego imię. Pierwsza Wojna mały|Syriusz jako młody mężczyzna podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Po ukończeniu szkoły Syriusz walczył przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi. Wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji walczącej z Czarnym Panem i jego poplecznikami. W 1977 on i James brali udział w pościgu z dwoma policjantami. Chociaż według nich miał być on chwilą rozrywki, zmienił się w odrobinę bardziej poważny moment, kiedy para została zaatakowana przez trzech mężczyzn na miotłach. Syriusz i James użyli swoich różdżek, aby podnieść samochód policyjny, który ich ścigał i napastnicy rozbili się o niego. Syriusz pozostał przyjacielem Jamesa i był jego drużbą na ślubie z Lily Evans. Kiedy ich syn Harry się urodził, Potterowie mianowali Syriusza jego ojcem chrzestnym i tym sposobem wyznaczyli go opiekunem Harry'ego w wypadku ich śmierci. Dał chłopcu pierwszą miotłę, jako prezent na pierwsze urodziny, co opisała Lily w liście znalezionym przez Harry'ego wiele lat później w pokoju Syriusza. Po dołączeniu do Zakonu Feniksa Syriusz stał się nieufny przez terror, który wprowadził Lord Voldemort. Szybko pojawiły się tego oznaki. W październiku 1981 nie ufał on już staremu przyjacielowi Remusowi Lupinowi, podejrzewając, że jest szpiegiem, więc nie przekazywał mu ważnych informacji. Ufał jednak bezgranicznie Peterowi Pettigrew, czego żałował przez resztę swojego życia. Już w tamtym roku rodzina Potterów była świadoma, że Harry wraz z Nevillem Longbottomem, synem Franka i Alicji Longbottomów – dwóch innych członków Zakonu – jest celem Lorda Voldemorta. Albus Dumbledore poradził im się ukryć poprzez Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Albus miał nadzieję, iż będzie ono wystarczająco dobre, by ukryć rodzinę przed złem, James chciał, aby to Syriusz został ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, gdyż wiedział, że Black prędzej zginie niż wyjawi miejsce ich pobytu. Syriusz jednak wiedział, że Voldemort będzie go podejrzewać. Zasugerował więc Potterom Petera Pettigrew, gdyż był on mniej oczywistym wyborem. Trzymając wszystkich w niewiedzy, nie wyłączając Remusa Lupina i Albusa Dumbledore'a, Syriusz i Potterowie wyznaczyli Pettigrew na Strażnika Tajemnicy i Blacka jako przynętę. Więzienie mały|lewo|228x228px|Syriusz na plakacie, jako „poszukiwany”. 31 października 1981 roku, Syriusz poszedł do chwilowego miejsca zamieszkania Pettigrew, ale go tam nie zastał. Zaniepokoił go brak śladów walki i pospiesznie udał się do Doliny Godryka, gdzie ujrzał zniszczony dom Potterów oraz nieżywych przyjaciół. Tylko mały Harry przeżył. Kiedy Rubeus Hagrid pojawił się na miejscu, aby ratować Harry'ego za rozkazem Dumbledore'a, Syriusz zaoferował swoją pomoc, jednakże Hagrid poinformował go, że dyrektor Hogwartu ma w planach wysłać go do siostry Lily, Petunii Dursley. Syriusz zgodził się i dał Hagridowi swój latający motocykl, gdyż uważał, że może mu on się przydać. Następnego dnia Syriusz odnalazł i zaatakował Pettigrew, ponieważ chciał pomścić Potterów, lecz Peter go przechytrzył. Stanął naprzeciw Syriusza na zatłoczonej ulicy, wywołał wielką eksplozję, która umożliwiła mu upozorowanie własnej śmierci. Zabijając przy tym dwunastu mugoli (niemagiczne społeczeństwo uznało, że był to wybuch gazu) zostawił pojedynczy palec jako dowód. mały|225px|Syriusz w Azkabanie. Korneliusz Knot, który jako jeden z pierwszych pojawił się na scenie, twierdził, że Syriusza śmiał się maniakalnie. Syriusz został aresztowany przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa i zesłany bez rozprawy przez Bartemiusza Croucha do Azkabanu za zamordowanie Pettigrew i dwunastu mugoli, za podanie informacji o miejscu, w którym znajdują się Potterowie, co przyczyniło się do ich śmierci oraz za usługiwanie Lordowi Voldemortowi. Miał spędzić dożywocie w izolatce, skazany na łaskę gwardii Azkabanu – Dementorów. Utrzymał swoje zdrowie psychiczne na granicy szaleństwa, dzięki skupianiu myśli na swojej niewinności. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie stwierdził, że „to była bardziej obsesja niż szczęśliwa myśl”. Nie zostało to wykryte przez dementorów, a jemu ciągle dodawało siły. Nie było to dla nich żadnym kłopotem, ponieważ sądzili, że oznacza to, że traci rozum jak każdy więzień, w tym jego kuzynka Bellatriks, osadzona w Azkabanie chwilę po nim. Ucieczka z Azkabanu mały|lewo|238x238px|List gończy Ministerstwa Magii za Syriuszem Blackiem Wiadomość o ucieczce Syriusza wywołała bezprecedensową panikę w świecie Magii – i nie tylko. W 1993 został pierwszą znaną osobą, która kiedykolwiek uciekła z magicznego więzienia. Łącząc otaczające pogłoski o jego winie i rozmowach przez sen, wielu w społeczności czarodziejów wierzyło, że Black uciekł, aby zamordować Harry'ego w celu wskrzeszenia Lorda Voldemorta. Po kilku ciężkich latach w Azkabanie, Syriusz odzyskał na tyle siły, aby wykorzystać swoją zdolność animagową i zmienić postać. Dementorzy nie byli tak zainteresowani prostym psim umysłem, dodatkowo mieli problemy z wyczuciem jego emocji. Podczas inspekcji Korneliusza Knota, Black poprosił go o [[Prorok Codzienny|''Proroka Codziennego]], dzięki któremu odkrył, że Pettigrew wciąż żył, ukrywając się pod swoją animagową formą, jako szczur Rona Weasleya (Weasleyowie wygrali główną nagrodę w loterii Proroka Codziennego; wybrali się na wycieczkę do Egiptu, a gazeta opublikowała zdjęcie całej rodziny, razem ze szczurem Rona, Parszywkiem). Jak twierdzili dementorzy, zaczął mruczeć we śnie: "Jest w Hogwarcie". Przepełniony pragnieniem zemsty i obrony Harry'ego, Syriusz wymyślił pośpiesznie plan ucieczki. Zmienił się w psa i dzięki temu, że poważnie wychudł w więzieniu, przecisnął się przez kraty, wymijając Dementorów. Przepłynął przez Morze Północne ku wolności, jednak ta przeprawa wiele go kosztowała. Dostał się następnie do Little Whinging, gdzie chciał rzucić okiem na Harry'ego, który uciekł od swojej mugolskiej rodziny. Wygląd Syriusza pod postacią psa przestraszył chłopaka, a ich krótkie spotkanie zostało zakończone pojawieniem się Błędnego Rycerza. mały|207px|Syriusz we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Syriusz znalazł schronienie wokół Hogsmeade i Zakazanego Lasu; kilka razy był zauważony i błędnie brany za Ponuraka. Zawarł znajomość z kotem Hermiony Granger – Krzywołapem, który rozpoznał, że Syriusz nie jest tak naprawdę psem oraz odkrył, kim był Peter. Krzywołap próbował przynieść Petera Syriuszowi, ale jego właściciel był bardzo opiekuńczy względem swojego zwierzątka. 31 października, w napływie szaleństwa i desperacji, Łapa wdarł się do Hogwartu przez stary korytarz od Wrzeszczącej Chaty i rozciął portret Grubej Damy, kiedy ta odmówiła wpuszczenia go do Wieży Gryffindoru. Później przyszedł obejrzeć mecz Quidditcha pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem, gdzie zauważył wspaniałe umiejętności Harry'ego, które przypomniały mu Jamesa. Ostatecznie dostał się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru dzięki skradzionej przez Krzywołapa liście Neville'a Longbottoma z hasłami i posiekał zasłonę łóżka Rona Weasleya w poszukiwaniu Parszywka. mały|lewo|203px|Syriusz Black w Wrzeszczącej Chacie 6 czerwca 1994 Syriusz złapał Rona niosącego szczura i zaciągnął ich przez tunel pod Bijącą Wierzbą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Harry i Hermiona podążyli za nimi. Zamiarem Pottera było zabić Syriusza (był przekonany, że zdradził jego rodziców), pomimo różnicy wieku i umiejętności. Gdy Black był zdany na jego łaskę, Remus Lupin, który był obecnie nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, zobaczył Petera na skonfiskowanej Mapie Huncwotów i pośpieszył do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, pozbawił go różdżki. Wraz z Łapą odsłonili prawdziwą postać Petera za pomocą zaklęcia. Oboje chcieli zabić starego przyjaciela za zdradzenie Lily i Jamesa, tylko Harry powstrzymał ich przed morderstwem, twierdząc, że będzie lepiej oddać go w ręce Dementorów. W drodze powrotnej do zamku Syriusz opowiedział Harry'emu o swojej posiadłości i zaproponował mu, aby z nim zamieszkał – co dla Harry'ego było możliwością wyrwania się spod „opieki” Dursleyów. Niestety, kiedy wyszli z tunelu, Lupin, ze względu na pełnię księżyca, przemienił się w wilkołaka. Na skutek nie zażytego Wywaru Tojadowego, przyrządzanego przez Snape'a, nie panował nad sobą. Chcąc chronić Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę przed Lupinem, Syriusz zmienił się w psa i walczył z nim; to pozwoliło Peterowi uciec i w konsekwencji powrócić do Lorda Voldemorta. Syriusz, już w ludzkiej formie, był osłabiony po starciu i nie mógł się bronić, gdy przybyli Dementorzy, którzy wtargnęli na błonia; cała czwórka znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie, z którego wybawił ich Patronus o kształcie jelenia. Wkrótce potem Snape wydał Syriusza w ręce Ministerstwa. Black został skazany na pocałunek dementora, karę gorszą niż śmierć (polegającą na wyssaniu duszy z ofiary). Na szczęście Harry i Hermiona pomogli mu w ucieczce dzięki Zmieniaczowi czasu Hermiony, który pozwolił im również ocalić hipogryfa Hardodzioba od egzekucji, a Blackowi zyskać „transport”. mały|250x250px|Syriusz ucieka na Hardodziobie Syriusz ponownie był poszukiwany, jednak żył, z duszą na swoim miejscu. Wysłał list przez sowę, w którym wyjaśnił, że to on przy pomocy środków z Krypty 711 podarował Harry'emu Błyskawicę na święta i dał pozwolenie na wyjścia do Hogsmeade jako jego ojciec chrzestny. Przy okazji zostawił sowę dla Rona, który utracił swoje zwierzątko. Ginny Weasley nazwała ją Świstoświnką. Lata w Ukryciu lewo|mały|220x220px|Spotkanie z Syriuszem przez Harry'ego i Rona Syriusz uciekł z Europy poza obszar Ministerstwa Magii. Komunikował się z Harrym, ale bardzo rzadko, by zachować tajemnicę swojej lokalizacji. Jednak ze względu na używanie egzotycznych ptaków, Harry podejrzewał go o ukrywanie się w tropikach. Harry bardzo się opierał na radach Syriusza. Syriusz wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdy Harry zwrócił mu uwagę, że jego blizna znowu go piekła, co stało się znane jako sygnał obecności lub mocy Lorda Voldemorta. Wydarzenia podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego mały|240x240px|Syriusz rozmawiający z Harrym przez proszek Fiuu Kiedy Harry w tajemniczy sposób został zgłoszony do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Syriusz ukrywał się w jaskini w pobliżu Hogsmeade i wspierał go przez ten czas. Ostrzegł Harry'ego przed Igorem Karkarowem, dyrektorem Durmstrangu, informując go o dawnej przynależności do śmierciożerców oraz o tym jak wydał znaczną ilość nazwisk w zamian za wolność. Harry powiadomił Łapę, że na Mapie Huncwotów pojawiło się nazwisko „Bartemiusz Crouch”, kiedy pracował nad drugą zagadką Turnieju. Zapomniał powiedzieć Syriuszowi, że profesor Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody ma teraz mapę. Syriusz przyznał, że jest to podejrzane, lecz nakazał Harry'emu skupić się na zadaniu spoczywającym w jego rękach i zostawić dziwną, wszystkim ostatnio znaną sprawę Croucha innym. Kiedy Barty Crouch Senior zaginął na terenie zamku w tajemniczych okolicznościach, Syriusz ostrzegł Harry'ego, że ktoś nie chciał, aby Crouch dostał się do Dumbledore'a. Poradził mu trenować zaklęcia obronne i nigdy nie błąkać się samemu. Po ostatnim zadaniu turnieju Dumbledore wezwał Syriusza do swojego gabinetu, aby spotkać się z Harrym, który ledwo przeżył spotkanie z Lordem Voldemortem. Syriusz chciał, aby Harry mógł po wzystkim odpocząć, ale został pouczony przez Dumbledore'a. Gdy Harry opowiedział o wydarzeniach z Little Hangleton, Syriusz prawie dwa razy przerwał i był bardzo wściekły, gdy dowiedział się, co Pettigrew uczynił z ramieniem chrześniaka. Pokazał także silne emocje, gdy dowiedział się, że echa jego przyjaciół, Jamesa i Lily, pojawiły się na cmentarzu, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Dumbledore pozwolił Syriuszowi pozostać z Harrym w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w jego psiej formie, po czym powiedział Madam Pomfrey, że pies jest bardzo dobrze wyszkolony. Gdy Korneliusz Knot podważył wiarygodność Harry'ego na temat powrotu Voldemorta, Łapa zjeżył sierść i zaczął warczeć na Ministra. Kiedy Knot opuścił pomieszczenie, Dumbledore zaczął planować opór przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Poprosił Syriusza, by wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci i zawarł pokój ze Snape'em, chociaż obaj panowie nie byli zadowoloni z tego powodu. Wracając do swej ludzkiej postaci wystraszył Molly Weasley, która, tak jak większość czarodziejów, uważała go za mordercę. Następnie Dumbledore poprosił Syriusza o powiadomienie Remusa Lupina, Arabelli Figg i Mundungusa Fletchera, a także aby ukrył się w domu Lupina, dopóki Albus nie skontaktuje się z nim. Syriusz obiecał Harry'emu, że niedługo się spotkają i odszedł, by wypełnić polecenie Dumbledore'a. Druga Wojna mały|lewo|239x239px|Syriusz i Harry Wraz z powrotem Lorda Voldemorta do jego fizycznej postaci, Dumbledore przywrócił Zakon Feniksa. W nocy Dumbledore wysłał Syriusza, aby ten zebrał stary zespół i poinformował ich o zaistniałej sytuacji. Syriusz ofiarował swój stary dom rodzinny przy Grimmauld Place w Londynie na Kwaterę Główną Zakonu. Niestety, wciąż ścigany przez władze, Syriusz nie mógł nigdy bezpiecznie opuścić domu i zgorzkniale zaczął postrzegać siebie jako „niepotrzebnego”. Kiedy opuścił dom, aby odprowadzić Harry'ego na pociąg do Hogwartu, Draco Malfoy złośliwie pogratulował Harry'emu „zwierzątka”, co w połączeniu z uwagami, które Malfoy wygłosił w pociągu, sugerowało, że Malfoyowie rozpoznali Syriusza w jego animagowej postaci. mały|220x220px|Wizja Harry'ego Harry i Syriusz, podczas trwania roku szkolnego, pozostawali w kontakcie poprzez sowy i rozmowy przez kominki dzięki proszkowi Fiuu, jednak obecność Syriusza została po pewnym czasie wykryta przez Dolores Umbridge, pełniącą w ówczesnym roku funkcje Wielkiego Inkwizytora i dyrektora Hogwartu. Niektórzy członkowie zakonu uważali, że Syriusz nie nadaje się na ojca chrzestnego, ponieważ zachowywał się tak, jakby Harry był Jamesem, zamiast być właściwą figurą ojca dla Harry'ego. Podczas kłopotów Harry'ego z Umbridge, zachęcał go do sprzeciwiania się jej reformom i zdecydowanie popierając sekretne stowarzyszenie nauczania obrony przed czarną magią w praktyce, Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Jego gorące wsparcie dla Gwardii zaniepokoiło Hermionę, która myślała że Syriusz zamierzał żyć pośrednio poprzez nich. Nakłaniał również Harry'ego do skontaktowania się z nim, jeżeli Snape dręczyłby Harry'ego podczas nauki oklumencji. Podczas pobytu w siedzibie Zakonu, Syriusz popadł w głęboką depresję. Kiedy Harry i Weasleyowie przybyli na Grimmauld Place tuż po tym, jak Artur Weasley został zaatakowany przez Nagini, Syriusz był nieogolony i nadal w swoim codziennym stroju późną nocą. Wydawał się również pić, ponieważ miał zapach "podobny do Mundungusa". Jednak Syriusz dokonał całkowitego zwrotu, gdy rodzina Weasleyów i Harry zdecydowali się pozostać w Grimmauld Place w święta Bożego Narodzenia ze względu na bliską odległość do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic i śmierć mały|190px|Syriusz walczy w Departamencie Tajemnic Voldemort użył legilimencji, aby stworzyć w umyśle Harry'ego fałszywą wizję o tym, że Syriusz jest torturowany przez niego w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry był przekonany, że Black rzeczywiście był w kłopotach i wspólnie z Ronem, Hermioną oraz członkami GD: Ginny Weasley, Neville'em Longbottomem i Luną Lovegood, poleciał do Londynu na testralach. Uczniowie przebyli drogę do opuszczonego Ministerstwa Magii i dostali się do Departamentu Tajemnic wejściem dla interesantów, tylko po to, żeby zostać złapanym w zasadzkę śmierciożerców. Severus Snape ostatecznie uratował im życie poprzez wezwanie Zakonu. Syriusz, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, a pod koniec również Albus Dumbledore przybyli i rozpoczął się pojedynek ze śmierciożercami. Podczas walki ze znienawidzoną kuzynką Bellatriks, Syriusz został trafiony czerwonym zaklęciem (najprawdopodobniej Drętwotą), przez co wpadł za Zasłonę Śmierci. Nekroskopia mały|246px|Syriusz w chwili śmierci Dzięki okazaniu dowodów wskazujących, że to Pettigrew był winien zdrady Potterów i zamordowania niewinnych ludzi, Syriusz został pośmiertnie uniewinniony. Nie miał dzieci co oznaczało, że prastary ród Blacków zakończył się wraz z jego śmiercią. Gdyby jego brat Regulus Black żył, to wtedy on byłby spadkobiercą; jednakże umarł wcześniej niż Syriusz. Zgodnie z primogeniturą, następnym spadkobiercą była Bellatriks Lestrange (jego najstarsza kuzynka), Andromeda Tonks (jego druga kuzynka) lub Draco Malfoy, następny starszy mężczyzna z rodu Blacków przez jego matkę, Narcyzę Malfoy (zd. Black). Jednak ich prawa zostały wyparte przez testament Syriusza, który wyznaczył Harry'ego Pottera na spadkobiercę jego dóbr doczesnych. W ten sposób, zgodnie z testamentem swojego ojca chrzestnego, Harry odziedziczył dom przy Grimmauld Place 12, Hardodzioba, Stworka oraz resztę fortuny Blacków. Nie darząc Grimmauld Place 12 wielką miłością, domu w którym było wiele bolesnych wspomnień po Syriuszu, Harry zdecydował, że dalej będzie mieścić się tam kwatera główna Zakonu Feniksa. Stworek, zmuszony służyć Harry'emu przez wolę Syriusza, został zesłany do pracy w hogwarckiej kuchni. Hardodziob został z powrotem przekazany pod opiekę Rubeusowi Hagridowi pod nowym imieniem – Kłębolot. 17 lat wcześniej, w Dolinie Godryka Syriusz, po odkryciu, że Potterowie nie żyją, podarował Hagridowi zaczarowany, latający motocykl. Motor był u Hagrida do czasu kiedy był potrzebny do przeniesienia Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4 do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa chwilę przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Pottera. Pojazd rozbił się, gdy Zakon został zaatakowany przez śmierciożerców. Ted Tonks zebrał szczątki i podarował je Arturowi Weasley'owi, który następnie odbudował motor i dał go Harry'emu. Zakazany las mały|220x220px|Syriusz rozmawiający z Harrym przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia Syriusz był jednym z czterech duchów, wraz z Remusem, Jamesem i Lily, które przyszły poprzez Kamień Wskrzeszenia w 1998, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym, który był przekonany, że musi umrzeć. Gdy zapytał swojego ojca chrzestnego, czy umieranie jest bolesne, ten porównał to do zapadania w sen. Zapewnił go, że cała czwórka zostanie z nim do czasu, kiedy stanie naprzeciw Lorda Voldemorta. Wygląd zewnętrzny Syriusz był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym, przystojnym mężczyzną o jasnej skórze, długich, lśniących czarnych włosach. Miał szare oczy. Ten ślad arystokratycznego piękna był najwidoczniej przekazywanym atutem przez rodzinę Blacków. Kiedy Harry wszedł w pamięć Snape'a, zobaczył piętnastoletniego Syriusza, który kończył egzaminy. mały|232x232px|Syriusz Black, lat 35 Niestety, Syriusz cierpiał z powodu depresji i złego traktowania, które przeszedł podczas dwunastu lat spędzonych w Azkabanie. Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył go we Wrzeszczącej Chacie w 1993 roku, miał wychudzoną twarz, woskową skórę, żółte zęby i długie, zmierzwione włosy; Harry pomyślał, że wygląda na trupa. W listopadzie, po ucieczce, odwiedził Harry'ego w kominku w Pokoju Wspólnym i został opisany jako mający krótkie, czyste włosy i pełniejszą, młodszą twarz. lewo|mały|220x220px|Syriusz zamknięty w jednej z wież Jednak do następnej wiosny jego stan się pogorszył, a on powrócił do stanu, który był tylko nieznacznie lepszy od tego, jaki był przed rokiem: nieogolony, nie zmieniający ubrań (prawdopodobnie w wyniku jego „uwięzienia” w domu, którym całkowicie pogardzał i przekonaniach o jego pozornej bezużyteczności). Był również oznakowany serią tatuaży na klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Śmierć posłużyła mu jednak do tego, by przywrócić mu szczyt dobrego samopoczucia i witalności - jego formę duchową opisano jako wysoką, przystojną i o wiele młodszą, niż Harry pamiętał, a poruszał się lekko, z niedbałym wdziękiem i z uśmiechem. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności mały|250px|Transformacja Syriusza. * Transformacja w Animaga: Syriusz został animagiem w wieku 15 lat i był zdolny zamienić się w wielkiego, czarnego psa (w filmie był to pies rasy wilczarz irlandzki). Był niezarejestrowany, dzięki czemu przechytrzył Ministerstwo. * Niewerbalna Magia: Syriusz był zdolny zmieniać postać i używać obronnych zaklęć bez wymawiania ich na głos. * Pojedynki: W piątej części Syriusz stanął naprzeciw Severusa Snape'a, który był potężnym czarodziejem nawet w dzieciństwie. Podczas bitwy o Departament Tajemnic, przetrwał pojedynek z Antoninem Dołohowem, lecz zaskoczyła go Bellatriks, co kosztowało go życie. Nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała, które wpadło za zasłonę w Sali Śmierci. * Fizyczne umiejętności: Syriusz znany był również z walki fizycznej, na przykład gdy uderzył Dołohowa ramieniem i Malfoya w twarz. Jego fizyczne umiejętności walki zostały dodatkowo wzmocnione, gdy był w swojej formie animagicznej, jak również fizycznie trzymał się przeciwko Remusowi, gdy był w swojej formie wilkołaka po ucieczce Pettigrew, w latach szkolnych, on i James głównie użyli ich odpowiednich form animagicznych, by fizycznie trzymać Remusa w ryzach, gdy był wilkołakiem. Syriusz również posiadał dużą prędkość psa w tej formie, co pozwoliło mu na skakanie na swoich przeciwników przed wznowieniem swojej ludzkiej postaci, co zrobił, gdy próbował zaatakować Glizdogona, który w tym czasie ukrywał się w kieszeni Rona. Utrzymując Remusa w formie wilkołaka pod kontrolą, przyjmując jednocześnie formę animagu podczas swoich szkolnych dni, Syriusz pokazał rodzaj mocy, jaką posiadał jego pies, ponieważ wilkołaki są magicznymi bestiami o sile i prędkości znacznie przewyższającej prawdziwego wilka po transformacji. mały|220x220px|Syriusz rzucający zaklęcie tarczy * Leczenie: Syriusz mógł rzucić zaklęcia lecznicze - często leczył różne kontuzje. * Zaklęcia i Uroki: Syriusz wydawał się być utalentowanym czarodziejem od najmłodszych lat, odkąd on i jego przyjaciele - James, Remus i Peter - zdołali stworzyć mapę Huncwotów w swoich nastoletnich latach. Ten proces produkcyjny wymagał skomplikowanego Zaklęcia Homonoculusa i zaklęcia, które obrażało tych, którzy próbowali ją odczytać. Był również w stanie rzucić skuteczny urok tarczy podczas bitwy na Wydziale Tajemnic, aby chronić Harry'ego. Udało mu się również umieścić trwały urok na wielu plakatach w jego pokoju pod numerem 12, Grimmauld Place, pokazując uzdolnienia Uroku, ponieważ jego rodzice nigdy nie byli w stanie usunąć tych przedmiotów ze ściany. Dobrze wykorzystał te umiejętności, gdy prawdopodobnie zmieniał motocykl, by móc latać z dużą prędkością. mały|299x299px|Syriusz Black * Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami: Syriusz wykazał się silną zdolnością do interakcji ze zwierzętami i zdobycia ich zaufania. Udało mu się w końcu zdobyć zaufanie Krzywołapa, który był bardzo inteligentnym kotem i nie był nieufny wobec animagów, co udowadniały próby upolowania Pettigrew. Dobrze współpracował również z Hardodziobem i udało mu się z nim uciec, a następnie żyć z Hipogryfem bez widocznej potrzeby ukłonu, aby powitać go i zdobyć jego zaufanie. W swojej animagicznej formie, był także w stanie komunikować się z innymi zwierzętami, w tym z innymi gatunkami, o czym świadczyły jego interakcje z Krzywołapem. * Umiejętności Detektywistyczne: pomimo swojej nierozważnej natury, Syriusz był dobry w myśleniu dedukcyjnym i taktycznym, kiedy miało to znaczenie. Syriusz był w stanie wydedukować, że Pettigrew był w Hogwarcie, z Harrym, gdy zobaczył fotografię rodziny Weasleyów z Pettigrewem w swojej animagowej formie w artykule w Proroku Codziennym, który wyjaśnił, że ówczesny właściciel Pettigrew, Ron, wrócił do Hogwartu. Syriusz postanowił uciec z Azkabanu, aby chronić Harry'ego, wykorzystując jego formę Animaga i utratę wagi na swoją korzyść, stając się jedyną osobą, która stamtąd uciekła. Po ucieczce udało mu się również zlokalizować Harry'ego w pobliżu Privet Drive, aby rzucić okiem na niego. Podczas gdy wysiłki Syriusza, by włamać się do Hogwartu podczas poszukiwania Pettigrew nie były lekkomyślne, był on w stanie z powodzeniem wejść i uciec z Hogwartu przy obu okazjach, bez uwagi nauczycieli i uczniów. * Silna Wola: fakt, że Syriusz przez 12 lat był w stanie przeciwstawić się efektom dementorów w Azkabanie, skupiając się na swojej niewinności i przekształceniu w formę animagów, pokazał, że miał niezwykle silną siłę woli i poczucie własnej wartości. Po ujawnieniu Pettigrew Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, powiedział im także, że umarłby za Jamesa i Lily, zamiast zdradzić ich Voldemortowi, co mogło również sugerować, że nauczył się Oklumencji. * 'Umiejętność Prowadzenia Pojazdów: ' Syriusz był również znany jako bardzo zdolny motocyklista, który był w stanie utrzymać swoją stabilność z pasażerem podczas pojedynkowania trzech mężczyzn na miotle i jednocześnie unikał mugolskiego policyjnego samochodu. Umiejętności Syriusza były zdecydowanie powyżej średniej, jeśli nie na szczytowych poziomach, ponieważ bardzo niewielu zawodowych rowerzystów byłoby w stanie wykonać podobny wyczyn. * 'Instynkt: '''Pokazany przez stan swojego pokoju w swoim rodzinnym domu, Syriusz był bardzo zainteresowany i prawdopodobnie rozwinął pewien poziom umiejętności w motocyklach i jak je naprawić. To zainteresowanie doprowadziło go prawdopodobnie do motocyklu, który kupił lub zbudował, aby latać. Biorąc pod uwagę oczywistą inteligencję i praktyczne myślenie Syriusza, prawdopodobnie zmodyfikował i utrzymywał swój pojazd ręcznie, by stawić czoła samemu sobie. Ta ostatnia koncepcja dobrze pasuje do jego entuzjastycznej osobowości i zainteresowania czymś niecodziennym, które inżynieria motoryzacyjna z pewnością byłaby dla czarodzieja. Cechy charakteru mały|lewo|194x194px|Syriusz ze swoim chrześniakiem. Zgodnie z ideałami Gryffindoru, Syriusz był odważny i lojalny, co pokazał przez uczestnictwo w obu Wojnach oraz wolę oddania życia za tych, których kocha. Był utalentowanym i bystrym czarodziejem, pomimo że był rozrabiaką w młodości. Okazjonalnie wówczas znęcał się nad ludźmi, zwłaszcza nad Severusem Snape'em. Bywał arogancki, złośliwy i lekkomyślny – głupi dowcip, jaki zamierzał spłatać Snape'owi, mógł spowodować utratę przez Snape'a zdrowia lub życia, i wydać Lupina, przechodzącego przemianę w wilkołaka. Był również okrutny dla swojego domowego skrzata Stworka, który chwalił znienawidzoną przez Syriusza matkę i mówił lekceważące komentarze o członkach Zakonu Feniksa oraz innych przebywających w kwaterze czarodziejach, głównie dlatego że był żywą pamiątką domu i rodziny, której służył. Czasami Black był nieodpowiedzialny, ryzykując złapaniem przez Ministerstwo, doskwierała mu niewola na Grimmauld Place 12 i radził Harry'emu aby podjął się spontanicznych działań. Wiele z tych cech mógł zyskać po latach spędzonych w Azkabanie, pozwalał rozwijać się swoim emocjom co sprawiło, że gorliwie chciał spędzać czas i chronić tych, których kochał. Jednak jego prawdziwe serce i emocje nigdy się nie wahały, nawet podczas pobytu w Azkabanie. Mimo dobrej natury Syriusza, jego wybuchowy temperament brał górę. Tę cechę dzielił ze swoją matką, Walburgą Black, i kuzynką, Bellatriks Lestrange. Lata w Azkabanie zmniejszyły jego porywczość, co było szczególnie widoczne w wydarzeniach z 1993 roku, kiedy próbował uporczywie schwytać Petera Pettigrew. Nawet pomimo swojej nienawiści do Pettigrew uszanował decyzję Harry'ego, aby wydać go dementorom zamiast zabijać. Relacje Rodzina mały|302px|Drzewo genealogiczne rodu Blacków. Nie jest wiadome, jakie relacje Syriusz miał z rodziną we wczesnym dzieciństwie, ale kiedy miał jedenaście lat i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru w Hogwarcie, jego rodzina nie pogodziła się z tym. Syriusz z kolei stał się bardziej buntowniczy, afiszował się powiązaniem z jego domem i gardził czystością krwi. Relacje z jego matką stały się szczególnie wrogie; Walburga wyrzekła się syna, kiedy uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat, wypaliła jego imię z drzewa rodzinnego i jeszcze potraktowała swojego brata Alpharda tą samą karą za zostawienie spadku siostrzeńcowi. Mało wiadomo o relacjach Syriusza z jego młodszym bratem, Regulusem, ale przez wstąpienie Regulusa w szeregi śmierciożerców i raczej beztroskie komentarze, które Syriusz później rzucał o jego śmierci, kiedy próbował odejść, jest prawdopodobne, że nie byli w dobrych stosunkach. mały|lewo|204px|Wypalone imię Syriusza. Syriusz nienawidził wszystkich, poza kuzynką Andromedą, która również odrzuciła poglądy o czystości krwi i poślubiła czarodzieja z mugolskiej rodziny. Po ucieczce z Azkabanu, Syriusz zaprzyjaźnił się z jej córką, Nimfadorą Tonks, członkinią Zakonu Feniksa. Został zabity przez swoją kuzynkę Bellatriks podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic w pojedynku, w czasie którego szydził z niej. Ona zaś śmiała się po tym jak go zamordowała. Jego inna kuzynka, Narcyza Malfoy, również gardziła Syriuszem, biorąc pod uwagę jak kpiła z jego śmierci podczas kłótni z Harrym Potterem w 1996. Huncwoci mały|196px|Huncwoci. Podczas gdy jego rodzina unikała go, Syriusz zyskał trzech dobrych przyjaciół, którzy byli z nim w Gryffindorze: Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew. Ekipa była bardzo popularna i kochała robić figle. Kiedy odkryli, że Remus jest wilkołakiem zostali animagami, aby dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa podczas jego comiesięcznej transformacji. Kiedy Syriusz uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat, rodzina Jamesa go przygarnęła. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, grupa przyjaciół przystąpiła do Zakonu Feniksa. Syriusz był drużbą Jamesa na ślubie z Lily Evans i ojcem chrzestnym ich syna. Z jakichś powodów podczas Pierwszej Wojny, Syriusz stał się nieufny wobec Remusa, podejrzewając, że może być szpiegiem. Dlatego też nie ujawnił mu, że postanowił zrezygnować z propozycji zostania Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, kiedy stali się celem Lorda Voldemorta; zamiast niego stał się nim Peter. To był błąd, którego Syriusz żałował przez resztę swojego życia, ponieważ Peter zdradził ich wszystkich. Śmierć Jamesa i Lily całkowicie załamała Syriusza, który mógłby oddać za nich życie i który tęsknił za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem aż do końca swojego życia. Black został zesłany do Azkabanu za zbrodnie Petera, a Remus początkowo wierzył, że był winny. Po ucieczce Syriusza z więzienia w 1993, powiedział Remusowi prawdę i razem planowali zabić Petera za zdradę, jednak zostali powstrzymani przez Harry'ego. Obaj odnowili w późniejszym czasie swoją przyjaźń. Severus Snape mały|lewo|246x246px|Severus Snape. Syriusz i Severus nie polubili się już od pierwszego spotkania w Ekspresie do Hogwartu. Black wspólnie z przyjaciółmi nazywali Snape'a „małym dziwakiem, który nie widział świata poza czarną magią”. Snape zazdrościł Huncwotom ich popularności, co bardzo cieszyło Syriusza. W latach szkolnych, Gryfoni, w ramach rozrywki, znęcali się nad Ślizgonem. W młodości, Severus był ciekawy, gdzie co miesiąc znika Remus, aby się tego dowiedzieć śledził go pewnej nocy. Zaintrygował go fakt, że pani Pomfrey przyprowadziła go pod Wierzbę Bijącą. Prawdopodobnie Ślizgon męczył ich pytaniami albo próbował śledzić każdy ich krok, bo Syriusz uznał za zabawne, aby powiedzieć mu, że musi jedynie szturchnąć długim kijem narośl na pniu, aby samemu się przekonać. Zataił jednak informację, że po drugiej stronie może natrafić na zagrożenie ze strony przemienionego Remusa. Katastrofie zapobiegł James, który w ostatnim momencie wyciągnął Snape'a z tunelu, narażając przy tym również i własne życie. Niestety, Severus zobaczył Lupina w formie wilkołaka. Syriusz i Snape żywili do siebie nienawiść aż do samego końca. Mistrz eliksirów chciał, aby Łapa został skazany na pocałunek dementora, ponieważ wierzył, że to Black zdradził Lily. Jego wysiłek w pojmaniu Syriusza nie powiódł się przez Harry'ego Pottera i Hermionę Granger, którzy uwolnili niewinnego więźnia z gabinetu profesora Flitwicka. Później, Snape był zachwycony, kiedy mógł szydzić z jego bezużyteczności dla Zakonu. Obydwaj dokuczali sobie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Lily Evans mały|Lily Evans. Syriusz spotkał Lily Evans w Ekspresie do Hogwartu. Jego drwiny ze Snape'a sprawiły, że miała o nim złe zdanie, dlatego, podczas ceremonii przydziału, kiedy go rozpoznała, odwróciła się do niego plecami. Podczas spędzonych w Hogwarcie lat nauki, Lily była przekonana, że Syriusz jest niczym więcej jak prostackim, wysoce aroganckim szmatławcem, tak jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel - James. Dlatego też ich relacje nie były najlepsze. Zmieniło się to w ich późniejszych latach nauki w Hogwarcie, prawdopodobnie po tym jak zakończyła swoją znajomość ze Snape'em i lepiej poznała Syriusza. W czasie trwania Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, oboje zostali członkami Zakonu Feniksa i walczyli w kilku bitwach. Pisała również listy do Syriusza, które pokazują, że byli ze sobą w bardzo dobrych relacjach. Po tym jak Lily i James zostali zabici przez Lorda Voldemorta, Syriusz zamierzał zabić ich zdrajcę, Petera Pettigrew. Oświadczył potem Harry'emu, że bardzo troszczył się o Jamesa i Lily, stanowczo zapewniając, że wolałby umrzeć niż ich zdradzić. Harry Potter mały|lewo|Harry Potter i Syriusz Syriusz był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Pottera i starał się być dla niego ojcem. Był w stosunku do niego bardzo opiekuńczy i dzięki niemu Harry czuł się bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że mu pomoże. Był jedyną osobą, z którą mógł on szczerze porozmawiać, zwierzając się z bólu jaki wywoływała jego blizna w 1994 rokuHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Jednakże, niektórzy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa krytykowali zachowanie Syriusza wobec Harry'ego, skarżąc się, że zachowuje się tak, jakby Harry był Jamesem, a nie dzieckiem. Syriusz podzielił się dużą ilością informacji o Pierwszej Wojnie z Harrym, co wywołało dezaprobatę Molly Weasley. Mężczyzna wspierał Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciół w sabotowaniu działań Dolores Umbridge, która zarządzała Hogwartem na ich piątym rokuWywiad z J.K. Rowling z dnia 16 Lipca 2005 przeprowadzony przez Leaky Cauldron i MuggleNet. 18 czerwca 1996 roku, Voldemort, za pomocą legilimencji, stworzył w umyśle Harry'ego wizję, w której Syriusz był poddawany torturom przez klątwę ''Cruciatus. Wiedział bowiem, że Harry przybędzie do Departamentu Tajemnic, aby ocalić swojego ojca chrzestnego. Harry był kompletnie zdruzgotany śmiercią Syriusza i przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie wybaczy Snape'owi, który ostatecznie odegrał kluczową rolę w śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego. mały|203x203px|Syriusz i Harry W 1998 roku, Harry użył Kamienia Wskrzeszenia do wezwania duchów Syriusza, Remusa i swoich rodziców. Cała czwórka dostarczyła mu w odpowiedniej chwili słów miłości, pociechy, zachęty i udzieliła chłopakowi wsparcia emocjonalnego, którego w tamtej chwili bardzo potrzebował. Na cześć swojego ojca oraz ojca chrzestnego, Harry, nazwał swojego pierworodnego syna ich imionami''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Ron Weasley mały|prawo|Ron Weasley Syriusz po raz pierwszy spotkał Rona w 1993 roku. Ron posiadał szczura o imieniu Parszywek. W rzeczywistości był to Peter Pettigrew, który ukrywał się w swojej animagicznej postaci. Pewnej nocy, Syriusz wkradł się do dormitorium chłopców, aby zabić Petera. W tym celu podszedł do łóżka Weasleya, aby zabrać szczura. W pewnym momencie obudził Rona, który zaczął krzyczeć. Spanikowany Black uciekł z tamtego miejsca. Pod koniec trzeciego roku, Gryfon poznał prawdę o swoim szczurze. Kiedy Ron wraz z przyjaciółmi wracał pociągiem do Londynu do ich przedziału wleciała mała sowa, która okazała się być rekompensatą za utratę szczura. Rok później, kiedy Syriusz żył w ukryciu, Ron, wraz z Harrym i Hermioną, przynosił mu pożywienie. W 1995 roku, gdy razem z Harrym mieszkali w domu Syriusza przez kilka tygodni, Ron bardzo polubił Blacka i zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że Syriusz „żyje poprzez nią, Harry'ego i Rona”, Ron bardzo się zdenerwował i obraził się na nią razem z Harrym. Syriusz i Ron walczyli razem w czasie bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Hermiona Granger mały|lewo|Hermiona Granger Syriusz po raz pierwszy spotkał Hermionę w 1994 roku w trakcie wydarzeń we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Do tamtego czasu Hermiona wierzyła, że Black był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Petera Pettigrew oraz dwunastu mugoli. Po grudniowym wyjściu do Hogsmeade, uważała także, że zdradził on Voldemortowi, gdzie ukrywają się Lily i James Potterowie. Pod koniec trzeciego roku Gryfonka poznała prawdę, w którą uwierzyła dopiero po ujawnieniu, że Pettigrew nadal żyje. W 1995 mieszkała przez parę tygodni w domu Syriusza, wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Uważała, że Black próbuje żyć życiem swoich młodszych przyjaciół, co zdenerwowało Harrego i Rona. Mimo to utrzymywała dobre relacje z Syriuszem i wiedziała, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. Syriusz uważał, że Hermiona jest naprawdę mądrą dziewczyną, choć czasami stawiała na swoim, nie chcąc słuchać bardziej doświadczonych osób. Albus Dumbledore mały|Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem Hogwartu w czasach, gdy Huncwoci uczęszczali do szkoły. Wiedział, że James i Syriusz zawsze byli rozrabiakami, ale i bystrymi czarodziejami oraz dobrymi ludźmi. Dumbledore uważał, że to Syriusz był tym, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół, ale dowiedział się, że był to Pettigrew. W roku szkolnym 1994/1995, podobnie jak Harry, utrzymywał kontakt z Syriuszem i znalazł mu kryjówkę na terenie Hogsmeade. W 1995, zaufał mężczyźnie na tyle, aby powierzyć mu misję powołania na nowo Zakonu Feniksa. Podczas Drugiej Wojny razem walczyli w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Dumbledore był przygnębiony śmiercią Syriusza, przekonany, że to była przede wszystkim jego wina. Choć jego zamiary były szlachetne, Syriusz nie potrafił docenić działań Dumbledore'a, ponieważ całkowicie pogardzał domem, który przyniósł mu wiele zgorzkniałych, nieszczęśliwych wspomnień, oraz fakt, że przez większość czasu miał być sam w domu mając za towarzysza jedynie skrzata domowego. Jednak nadal ufał Dumbledore'owi. Dumbledore był zdruzgotany, kiedy Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatriks, wierząc, że to głównie jego wina, a on później wyraził Harry'emu swoje przekonanie, że Syriusz był odważnym, sprytnym i energicznym człowiekiem, który nigdy nie byłby zadowolony z siedzenia w domu w ukryciu, podczas gdy jego ukochani byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Śmierć Syriusza była również czynnikiem, który sprawił, że Dumbledore w końcu ujawnił Harry'emu rzeczy, które były przed nim zatajane, głównie o prawdziwej mocy ofiarnej ochrony matki oraz na temat proroctwa o nim i Voldemorcie. Rodzina Weasley'ów mały|lewo Syriusz poprzez własną rodzinę był spokrewniony z tą rodziną. Mimo tego, miał z nimi dobre relacje. Podczas Drugiej Wojny, Syriusz i Weasley'owie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i mieszkali razem przez krótki czas na Grimmauld Place 12. Jednakże Syriusz uważał, że Molly była nadopiekuńcza, a ona z kolei twierdziła, że Syriusz zachowuje się w stosunku do Harry'ego tak jakby byłby Jamesem. Syriusz był również przyjacielem Artura, któremu Harry oddał motocykl Syriusza po jego śmierci. Syriusz miał również dobre relacje z Ginny, która twierdziła, że dbała o Syriusza tak bardzo jak Harry. Fred i George Weasley lubili Syriusza i razem robili dowcipy. Rubeus Hagrid raz porównał Freda i George'a do Syriusza i Jamesa. Relacje Syriusza z Billem i Percym są nieznane; Syriusz spotkał Billa podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy rodzina Weasleyów często bywała na Grimmauld Place wraz z resztą Zakonu, ale jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie spotkał Percy'ego lub Charliego, jest możliwe, że Syriusz mógł przyjaźnić się z Billem i Charliem jeżeli ich spotkał. Stworek mały Stworek był skrzatem domowym rodziny Blacków przez wiele lat. Uważał, że powinien on usługiwać tylko czarodziejom czystej krwi i nie lubił młodego Blacka, ponieważ był on zdrajcą krwi. Syriusz nie przejmował się losem Stworka; to był powód przez który skrzat go znienawidził. Stworek powiedział również Bellatriks Lestrange, że Harry uważał Syriusza za brata/ojca oraz, że Harry był osobą, którą Syriusz najbardziej kochał i zrobiłby wszystko dla niego. Dzięki temu Voldemort mógł uknuć plan i ściągnąć Harry'ego do Departamentu Tajemnic. Pracownicy Hogwartu Kiedy Syriusz uczęszczał do Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, nauczyciele lubili go i twierdzili, że był zdolnym czarodziejem i dobrym chłopcem. Jednakże, wiedzieli również, że on i James byli rozrabiakami i zazwyczaj karali ich za to. Minerwa McGonagall była opiekunką domu Syriusza, Gryffindoru, w czasie jego lat w szkole. Opisywała go jako potężnego czarodzieja, ale uważała, że to on wydał przyjaciół Voldemortowi. Dowiedziała się prawdy w 1995. Jest możliwe, że ona i Syriusz utrzymywali dobre relacje do czasu jego śmierci. Nie wiadomo jak zareagowała na wieść o niej. Filius Flitwick był również nauczycielem Syriusza w tamtym czasie, lecz stosunki między nimi są nieznane. Horacy Slughorn, opiekun Slytherinu, był przygnębiony faktem, że nie miał Syriusza w swoim domu, podczas gdy pozostali członkowie rodziny Black byli właśnie Ślizgonami. W nawiązaniu do jego brata Regulusa stwierdził, że wolałby "mieć ich obu". Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa mały|lewo Syriusz miał dobre stosunki z większością członków Zakonu Feniksa. Przyjaźnił się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem i Alastorem Moodym, aurorami walczącymi w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic i kiedy Syriusz został zabity przez Bellatriks, Kingsley kontynuował jego pojedynek, w którym został pokonany. Syriusza łączyła również przyjaźń z Rubeusem Hagridem. Hagrid także wierzył, że to Syriusz jest zdrajcą, aż do momentu kiedy została wyjawiona prawda i prawdopodobnie odnowili przyjaźń. Obaj byli członkami Pierwszego Zakonu i bardzo możliwe, że walczyli razem w kilku bitwach podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Mundungus Fletcher również zdawał się być przyjacielem Syriusza, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed okradaniem posesji Blacka po jego śmierci. Krzywołap mały|170px|Krzywołap Jego relacje z Krzywołapem są dobre. Sam Syriusz określił Krzywołapa "najinteligentniejszym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku". Krzywołap zrozumiał, że pies, który kręci się wokół Hogwartu nie jest zwykłym psem i rozpoczęła się między nimi przyjaźń. Syriusz wyjaśnił kotu na kogo poluje i prawdopodobnie przedstawił mu prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń z jego życia. Wyjaśnił mu także jak unieruchomić Wierzbę Bijącą. Krzywołap pomógł mu podczas porwania Petera do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Następne ich spotkanie jest w piątej części, gdzie Krzywołap był mile widziany w domu Syriusza. Barty Crouch Senior Syriusz nienawidził Barty'ego Croucha Seniora, żądał zemsty. To dlatego, że Crouch oddał go dementorom bez procesu. Jednak nienawiść Syriusza do Barty'ego nie powstrzymała go od poważnego potraktowania go, gdy Harry opowiedział mu o błądzeniu Croucha w Zakazanym Lesie i jak Zniknął, gdy Syriusz uświadomił sobie, że Crouch próbuje ostrzec Dumbledore'a o czymś, a powodem, dla którego zniknął, jest to, że ktoś nie chciał, aby tak się stało. Etymologia Imię ''"Syriusz Black" jest paronomazją co do jego animagowej formy czarnego psa, ponieważ gwiazda Syriusz jest znana jako Psia Gwiazda i jest najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w Canis Major, konstelacji Wielkiego Psa, jak również całego nocnego nieba. Syriusz jest pochodną formą z antycznej greki (seirios oznacza "promieniejący" lub "skwarny"). W arabskim, gwiazda jest znana jako al-shira, "przywódca", a w Skandynawii preferują nazwę Lokabrenna, oznaczającą "latarkę Lokiego". Loki był boskim oszustem w norweskiej mitologii, co można wziąć za aluzje do robienia szkód przez Syriusza jako jednego z Huncwotów. Czarny pies pojawia się również w herbie Rodu Blacków. Ponadto "czarny pies" jest metaforą używaną przez Winstona Churchilla dla jego depresji. Syriusz na pewno cierpiał z powodu depresji w czasie swego życia (choćby na skutek długotrwałego pobytu w Azkabanie i odosobnienia). Komentarz autorki mały|lewo|Różdżka Syriusza J. K. Rowling opowiedziała, że lubi Syriusza jako postać, ale nie uważa, że jest "całkowicie wspaniały": Rowling również opisuje Syriusza jako "dzielnego, lojalnego, lekkomyślnego i nieco niezrównoważonego przez jego długi pobyt w Azkabanie." Ciekawostki mały|Syriusz na Pottermore * Gary Oldman gra Syriusza we wszystkich adaptacjach filmu, w których postać występuje. W wersji filmowej, Syriusz ma wiele tatuaży, ale w książce nie ma wzmianki o tym, że miał jakikolwiek tatuaż. * W wersji filmowej Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Syriusz przez przypadek zwraca się do Harry'ego "James", przejęzyczenie to nie pojawia się w książce, chociaż jest ono zgodne z komentarzem napisanym w powieści dotyczącym postrzegania Harry'ego jako młodszej wersji Jamesa. * W filmie Zakon Feniksa, kiedy Syriusz przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu, uderza on pięścią Lucjusza Malfoya, krzycząc "Trzymaj się z daleka od mojego chrześniaka". Niechcący powoduje to zniszczenie kuli z Przepowiednią, ponieważ Lucjusz ją upuszcza. Obie akcje są odmienne do książki, w której Neville Longbottom niszczy kulę i uderzenie nie występuje. * Również w wersji filmowej Bitwy, Syriusz jest ugodzony Uśmiercającym Zaklęciem przez Bellatriks Lestrange i żyje jeszcze przez sześć sekund zanim wpada za zasłonę. Jednakże, w książce, wpadł za zasłonę po tym, jak został ugodzony nieznanym zaklęciem rzuconym przez Bellatriks. Zaklęcie to prawdopodobnie Drętwota. * Imiona Syriusz i Regulus są również imionami postaci gry video Bomberman 64. Interesujące, że w Bombermanie, Syriusz jest brany za tego dobrego, gdy w rzeczywistości jest tym złym, co jest zupełnie odwrotne do Syriusza Blacka. * W książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, sposób w jaki Syriusz opisuje śmierć brata sprawia wrażenie, że Regulus został zabity przez Uśmiercające Zaklęcie. Jednak w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, okazuje się, że Regulus został zabity przez Inferiusy w jaskini, w której był ukryty horkruks Voldemorta. Jakkolwiek, to co wiedział Syriusz odnośnie śmierci brata "z tego co się dowiedziałem od kiedy uciekłem (z Azkabanu)", prawdopodobnie było informacją zaciągniętą z drugiej ręki, więc jej źródło mogło być mylne lub Syriusz przyjął, że było to zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. * Jest również sugestia, że Syriusz uprawiał magię jako niepełnoletni. W książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, Syriusz mówi, że uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat. Jednakże, w Insygniach Śmierci, jest ujawnione, że Syriusz użył Zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca, aby zawiesić wszystkie zdjęcia i plakaty na ścianach jego sypialni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że uciekł z domu w wieku 16 i nie powrócił do trzydziestego piątego roku życia, był niepełnoletni, gdy użył tego zaklęcia. Jednak, dopóki był w domu zamieszkałym przez innych czarodziejów, mogących swobodnie czarować, mogło to nie być zarejestrowane, gdyż Ministerstwo otrzymywało wiadomość o użyciu czarów w miejscu przebywania niepełnoletniego, lecz nie przez kogo. * W Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, długość czasu, kiedy to Syriusz wiedział, że Peter Pettigrew ukrywa się w Hogwarcie jest spójny. Według konwersacji Artura z panią Weasley w Dziurawym Kotle, Syriusz szukał Harry'ego, mówiąc "jest w Hogwarcie" we śnie, przez kilka miesięcy przed ucieczką z Azkabanu. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Syriusz ujawnia, że tak naprawdę szukał Pettigrew i zlokalizował go dzięki gazecie zwędzonej Knotowi. Odnalezienie Glizdogona stało się jego obsesją, dopóki nie miał na tyle sił, by uciec. * W Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, godne uwagi jest to, że pomimo tego, że Snape i Lupin wiedzieli, że Syriusz jest zorientowany w korytarzach Wrzeszczącej Chaty i prawdopodobnie byli przekonani o jego winie, korytarze nie były zablokowane czy strzeżone. * Relacje pomiędzy Syriuszem i panią Weasley są znacznie bardziej napięte w książkach, w porównaniu do filmów. Jest on również opisany w książkach jako w pewnym stopniu mniej panujący nad sobą, porównując do przedstawienia postaci w filmie. * W pierwszym wydaniu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny wystąpił błąd tłumacza i nazwisko Syriusza zostało przetłumaczone jak Czarny ''(Hagrid mówi, że pożyczył latający motocykl od ''"Syriusza Czarnego"). W późniejszych wydaniach błąd poprawiono. * Syriusz i Bellatriks umarli w podobny sposób – oboje ugodzeni nieznanym (prawdopodobnie Drętwotą w przypadku Syriusza) zaklęciem (lub dwoma w przypadku Bellatriks) podczas bitwy, a ich ostatnimi słowami były zaczepki. * W Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Syriusz w Myślodsiewni powiedział, że nie chce kontynuować rodzinnej tradycji i być w Slytherinie, tylko w Gryffindorze. * Jego imię pochodzi od drugiej (zaraz po Słońcu) najjaśniejszej gwiazdy widocznej z Ziemi na nocnym niebie. * Pies grający w filmach HP postać animaga Syriusza, wabił się Barry. * Na wielu polskich blogach internetowych o tematyce tzw. potterowskiego fan fiction postać Syriusza Blacka parowana jest z Dorcas Meadowes. Natomiast w zagranicznej części fandomu z Marlene McKinnon ze względu na scenę z filmu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, w której opowiada o niej Harry'emu, gdy pokazuje mu zdjęcie Zakonu (wymienia ją przed Lily i Jamesem, chociaż młody Potter nigdy jej nie znał i nie ma ona związku z nikim kto jeszcze żyje. Następne osoby, które pokazuje Syriusz to Alicja i Frank Longbottom, którzy są rodzicami Neville'a. Dla wielu osób jest to dowód, że była ona ważna dla Blacka). Występowanie mały|Syriusz Black jako figurka LEGO * Prequel serii Harry Potter * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter For Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault ca:Sirius Black cs:Sirius Black da:Sirius Black de:Sirius Black el:Σείριος Μπλακ en:Sirius Black es:Sirius Black et:Sirius Black fi:Sirius Musta fr:Sirius Black gl:Sirius Black id:Sirius Black it:Sirius Black ja:シリウス・ブラック nl:Sirius Zwarts no:Sirius Svaart pt:Sirius Black ru:Сириус Блэк sh:Sirijus Blek sl:Sirius Black sr:Сиријус Блек sv:Sirius Black tr:Sirius Black uk:Сіріус Блек zh:小天狼星·布莱克 Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Zmarli w 1996 Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Animagowie Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Huncwoci Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy